Congratulations
by rambunctious child
Summary: "I'm getting married...and that isn't changing" Prequel to White Wedding please read, much better then a summary could portray, besides wouldn't want to give to much away. R&R


AN*this is what happens when i decide i'm not going to write fanfiction, but do my homework...i write fanfiction. aw well. this is a sort of prequel to white wedding, it is in third person, but it's more Draco's perspective. i was inspired by Blue October's song Congratulations, but it isn't a songfic, if you havn't heard that song you really do need to listen to it. probably after you read this would be best, i don't want to be outshined. so please enjoy, and if you havn't read white wedding this won't spoil anything but i suggest you read it afterwards.

discliamer-i only used one character name at the end, known of these situations are proven or even hinted to have happened and you know what, i don't think i even mentioned magic once, so this very well could be mine. I'm not going to say it is however for i'm not asking for money or a lawsuit

**Congratulations**

The invitation had said it was just a party; however it never was with these people. He wouldn't have even bothered to come either, if not for her. She was so beautiful, even if nobody else saw it, even though she didn't see it herself. Although he would never say that first when attempting to explain her, she would hate that, being namely judged on something as trivial as looks.

That's all _he _has to say about her though.

_He, _as in the man rubbing _his_ grody hands all over her.

He didn't understand why she was allowing _him_ to follow her like a lost puppy, well; he hadn't, until just a few moments ago.

A few moments ago, when the delicate clinking of a fork being struck against a champagne glass interrupted the hum of chatter. When the band had ceased to play and a hush fell upon the crowd. When that slimy, git bent down on one knee and pulled out a diamond the size of the fist he wanted to drive into his face, from _his_ pocket. When that undeserving bastard said two words out of his very (very) limited vocabulary, and she said one, just one. One word, with one to many letters.

_He _told her to marry him, not asked, for then he would have begun with will. But as we already established _his_ vocabulary was limited, so _he_ had merely said '_Marry me' _and it may sound cute, it may sound sweet, but it had been anything but. It was sick, that he should even think; even consider that he deserved her. Her, who was compassionate, and smart, and beautiful, and modest, and who would give someone like _him _a chance. Who had given him a second chance, and maybe even a third, when nobody else was willing to even give him one.

She was far too kind, maybe for her own good. She had to be to say yes. And she was, for then why would _he_ have been given the time of day?

He waited for her _fiancée _to run off and go talk to someone or other, before joining her at the lavish head table.

"Congratulations…" He greeted in an empty voice, attempting a smile.

"You came!" She exclaimed, jumping from her chair to give him a hug. "I was afraid mum wouldn't send out your invitation, she's not all too fond of you. Well, she's not all that fond of most people, come on let's sit down, I have so much to tell you!" She rambled excitedly leading him back to the table and returning to her seat.

"If it weren't you I'd say someone drugged your butter beer." He joked taking his own seat.

"Oh? And why's that?" She grinned, propping her elbow on the table in order to rest her chin on her palm.

"Nobody's that happy." He explained with a shake of his head. "Not ever"

"Not even after they've been engaged?" She asked, returning her hand back to her lap and tilting her head the opposite way it had lent.

"Rings big." He stated with the slightest note of jealousy, giving the thing death glares unbeknownst by its wearer.

"And heavy." She chuckled, adjusting the band on her finger before holding her arm out to examine the jewel. Maybe at that distance she could actually see the whole thing. "A bit flashy for my taste, although I'm sure it was meant to be thoughtful." She sighed folding her hands together in front of her. "Oh, I'm just; I'm so excited you have absolutely no idea! Mum is so proud, you're invited. To the wedding I mean. I know it's not tradition but, you are far more important than just a guest, oh mum would never approve." She debated with herself, playing with her fingers.

"There's plenty your mother doesn't approve of." He replied with a smile, leaning into his chair.

"That's true…" She agreed tapping her chin in thought. The big, heavy, flashy, engagement ring staring him straight in the face. Laughing at him, mocking him, teasing him.

"Shouldn't _he_ have remembered that you don't like big, heavy or flashy, most especially when it comes to jewelry? You don't even like diamonds." He deduced, abandoning his comfortable position to lean into the table and after gesturing at the ring that better resembled a paper weight with a ribbon tied around it, allowed his arms to drop to the table. With a slight crease in her brow she followed his line of vision to her ringed hand.

"We never talked about it much." She frowned.

"Look…I need to tell you something-"He revealed, reaching his hands out in order to grasp hers.

"Don't." She whispered face stricken with worry as she shook her head no. "I know what you're going to say."

"You need to hear it from me though." He argued, shaking their hands slightly.

"It's much too late now." She disputed, pulling her hands back. "I'm getting married…" He gently placed a finger under her chin, tilted her head and pulled her in for a kiss. It had happened so fast that had anyone been paying them any mind they would have doubted what they saw. "…and that isn't changing." She finished faintly.

To say he looked devastated was a bit of an understatement, but there wasn't exactly time to say much more, for he shook his head and put on smile that appeared to be broken. "Then I-I'm happy for you." They sat awkwardly together in a silence that was much too loud in their ears before either moved to leave.

"Draco" She called as he made to leave. "You were right." She began, fiddling with the ornament on her finger. "Nobody's this happy, not ever…not even after they've been engaged." She choked. Then she got up, smoothed the skirt of her dress and putting on that same bright, joyous smile she'd worn saying that damned three letter word, she turned to rejoin her fiancée.

AN* well, what did you think? please review!


End file.
